Beaten, Broken, and Betrayed
by IcyMeg
Summary: Nightmare recently joined the rowdy guild Fairytail, which she claims to be her "hell." How will her life plan out with this infamous guild, when all she cares about is power? What about her self harm issues and her dreams to become the "Dark Angel" she read in all her mature books as a child? What about this romance thing she never wanted, and/or didn't understand? Let's see guys!


Lucy Heartfilia was merely a teenager, and she was surely loved and greeted happily by her friends. She was just one of those outgoing, optimistic people, you know? And if you have ever met a person with such grace and beauty, you'd know …

They are annoying as hell.

They always act as if they might be a queen, a royal. They always have that gleaming smile that exerts the happiness you've thrived for your entire life. They- no, Lucy, has that look of a genuine young woman, and when you are practically forced to behead yourself, lying to her every day, you'd definitely understand the struggle in which takes place every day within the rowdy guild I've somehow come to find myself traveling to, a place I'd like to call a burning hell with no certain escape.

I know it's just me who feels as if they don't belong, because most people at the guild as members enjoy their "high road." Yet, some might say I don't exactly have a special bond or connection towards anyone. The way I see it is, they are pathetic, always relying on their nakama, when some day they will have to fight their own battles. Then who will be there? Certainly not me, I already hate this guild, but there's only one person I've taken a slight liking to in terms of power… Laxus Dreyar, the lightning mage in his little group that consists of Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, and well, himself.

Ever since I've joined this hell, I've felt his power continuously raining upon me, and though it isn't quite as powerful and violent as mine, I can still sense it. I almost like it, lightning, huh? Anyways, here I lie, at the bar, taking shots of whisky as stares pierce right through me. I've been in this hell for only six days, and I apparently have "fairy disease."

I'm guessing this means I'm the newbie, so they get to have the right to form a disease over my head? Last time I heard about a newbie, it was Lucy, and she didn't receive any shit. She's just that perfect little girl that doesn't know how to describe the word hardship. What a character, I though as I continued taking plentiful shots of whisky, it sliding down my throat easily.

"Mira, fetch me another." I called out, wincing at the pain of my head beginning to throb.

My hand crept up to the bar table, where I glance at my guild mark. I sincerely never thought the guild would actually allow a color such as black for a verified guild, I learned from experience from joining a dark guild that they choose the color black automatically,_** (AN: Not true, but I like it that way)**_ not giving you any other option. Though, black is my favorite color, so I didn't mind.

I sighed, my alcohol breath oozing out of my mouth as I glared at Mira, initiating an intimidating stare of "Hurry the hell up before I punch the shit out of you." She only replied with a kind smile as she returned back to her rightful place, the kitchen, the retrieve me bottle of whisky. I sneered.

What a character.

Oh would you look at that, who have I thought such thoughts about before?

I sighed yet again, taking out my black and blood red lined headphones and put on some Metallica, my head bobbing to each beat, earning stares of the creeps of this guild. Who cares if I'm different, I can listen to whatever the hell I want. I want some Metallica because I feel like it, bitches. I turned my head towards Mira, her hand held out a bottle of whisky as she attempted to call my name.

"Nightmare!" she called out, sure as hell getting my attention as I pulled away my headphones, the music rang all throughout the guild, people began to cover their ears and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are pussies!" I yelled, a sneer formed upon me as I swiftly grabbed my bottle of whisky and headed off into my own little house, sick of these bastards ruining my day. After these six days, I kind of just want to kill them. And after that, I ironically switched to a Killswitch Engage song. Singing along and bobbing my head, I walked with my hands in my pockets in the direction of my house, of course getting derailed by a pervy little cunt.

"Hey girl, I want to get all up in that rebel pussy!" he cat-called, a bottle of vodka protruding from his hand, his eyes clouded with lust. He reached to grab my hand, but I struck out a machine gun in one hand, and a hand of black nothining-ness in the other.

"What's that girly? Is that a secret weapon? That's hot." He cooed, inching closer to me.

"If you move one more inch, I'll blow your pervy ass little fucking head clean off your pathetic ass body, got that?" I clawed, pulling my machine gun up to his face, my finger lightly pressing down on the trigger. He looked frightened for a moment before smirking. His hand brushed through his hair before giving a snarky reply.

"Hah! I doubt you'd do it!" He inched closer and I shot, his head shot back, taking in the impact, I put a bullet straight through his pervy ass head, the blood trickling down the gaping hole that I left.

"You bitch….. Bitch…" He whispered.

"Go to sleep before I torture your fucking ass!" I yelled, bringing my black magic kind hand o his carcass. In return, it simply sucked his body into my hand before a loud, robotic-ish voice echoed through the long alley.

"You have another soul? Wow, how pleasant for you to do such a thing master, or- I mean, queen of death." The voice echoed; it was a deep and vicious voice, one of a kind.

"You're welcome, Satan." I chuckled; a dark aura had now surrounded me before I finally realized my bottle of whisky was beginning to become warm, so there I shrugged and put my head phones on, to come home.

The place I call my second hell.

"Never mind that," I said, before starting to sing.

(_**Metallica, Master of Puppets**_**. **Not my song; and I'd like to point out that this song is about drugs as well, and I have no intention to encourage drugs, it's not my song.)

_** "**End of passion play_  
_Crumbling away_  
_I'm your source of self-destruction_

_Veins that pump with fear_  
_Sucking darkest clear_  
_Leading on your death's construction_

_Taste me you will see_  
_More is all you need_  
_Dedicated to_  
_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Your life burns faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Master_

_Master of puppets_  
_I'm pulling your strings_  
_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me_  
_You can't see a thing_  
_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_  
_Master_

_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_  
_Master_  
_Master_

_Needlework the way_  
_Never you betray_  
_Life of death becoming clearer_

_Pain monopoly_  
_Ritual misery_  
_Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

_Taste me you will see_  
_More is all you need_  
_Dedicated to_  
_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Your life burns faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Master_

_Master of puppets_  
_I'm pulling your strings_  
_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me_  
_You can't see a thing_  
_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_  
_Master_

_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_  
_Master_  
_Master, master, master, master..._

_Master, master_  
_Where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, master_  
_Promised only lies_

_Laughter, laughter_  
_All I hear or see is laughter_

_Laughter, laughter_  
_Laughing at my cries_

_Fix me!_

_Hell is worth all that_  
_Natural habitat_  
_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Never-ending maze_  
_Drift on numbered days_  
_Now your life is out of season_

_I will occupy_  
_I will help you die_  
_I will run through you_  
_Now I rule you too_

_Come crawling faster_  
_Obey your master_  
_Your life burns faster_  
_Obey your master_

_Master_

_Master of puppets_  
_I'm pulling your strings_  
_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me_  
_You can't see a thing_  
_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_  
_Master_

_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_  
_Master_  
_Master"_

_**There we go! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and I hope you stay around for the next chapter! Also, I am a newbie at this, but I've always enjoyed writing. This is my first time truly taking a break from focusing on better vocabulary for a story and actually having fun along the way! I will also be describing my OC Nightmare in the beginning of the next chapter so you can somewhat see the construction of her; (what she looks like, her hobbies, parents, ect…) Another announcement is that you guys, (the readers) can ask me questions as well, but I'd really appreciate keeping your decency intact when making them… **_

_**Anyways, see you in the next chapter!  
**_


End file.
